Prome Night
by Notasaint
Summary: The group have noticed Jade's change in behaviour and are struck with the reality of what happened the night of Prome. Catorade frienship. / BADE
1. Chapter 1

**Dis****_claimer_**_**: I own the whole world, be jealous fool. (**__This is going to be a bit OOC properly alot but yeah just a heads up brother) _

Little Catarina had just left her screen writing class, her hands full with this weeks assignment when she heard a muffled sob coming from behind one of the other classroom doors; she wasn't one for prying but she didn't like people being upset as it made her feel bad so she peeked her head around the door catching a glimpse of black and green hair; she knew instantly it was her best friend yet she stayed hidden not wanting to set of the ice queen. _I wonder what's wrong _she thought carefully sliding away from the door and rushing down the hallway in search of Beck who had only just come back to school after his trip to Canada.

"BECK" she yelled running full speed towards the long haired actor who was bobbing his head to whatever Tori was saying to him, he had the faintest smile played on his lips. "BECK" she screamed once again tugging on the plaid red shirt he was wearing, turning his head away from Tori Vega he looked down at the little red headed girl who was impatiently pulling him away from his locker. "I just seen Jade crying" she whispered/screamed into his ear so that no one round them would hear, his calm and cool facial expression turned into a frown.

"What do you mean crying Cat, why didn't you stay with her?" he asked following behind the fast moving child who was obviously bringing him to the spot where she caught Jade crying. "Because I didn't want her to get mad, you know she doesn't like people catching her cry. Come on faster Beck what if she is hurt". Beck still didn't understand why Cat didn't just go up to her best friend, he knew Jade could get grouchy when someone caught her crying but that rarely ever happens and Jade never actually meant anything she said to Cat or him but he didn't really understand many things Cat or Jade did so he didn't comment and just picked up his pace to match Cat's speed which had come to halt out side of room D14, "She is in there, go on go in there" Cat squeaked pushing him into the door which flung open and hit the wall rather hard.

The long haired actor straightened out his posture glancing around the empty room, "Cat she isn't in here" he commented looking back at the red head who was moving from one foot to the other. "oh phooey maybe this is the wrong classroom, one time my brother-" she was cut off by a large pink ball hitting her shoulder "OW" she yelled turning to see Sikowitz holding an old silver camera to his face "Drive by acting exercises" he yelled pulling Beck into the focus of the camera, "we really-" the handsome teen started, "Cat your a child who is trying to tell the cashier you have lost your mother and Beck you are an angry women trying to pay for your groceries but the cashier isn't paying attention, GO" he yelled. Both teens rolled there eyes getting into character.

"VEGA" the ice queen yelled across the asphalt startling the brunette singer who was staring at her lunch with much intensity, Tori's brain blew up with all possibilities to why Jade was yelling for her, the main one was that Jade was finally getting her back for stealing the night of her production of the play she had worked on just so she could have a prome, but to her surprise Jade slapped down a large book covered in some type of purple glitter, "I found your math book in the art room" she said taking a seat opposite the pretty brunette who was touching the wet glitterfied book. "what did you do to it?" Tori screeched grabbing a napkin to wipe the substance of only to have the napkin to stick to the book, "you can not prove I did that" the screenwriter commented giving Tori her famous smirk. "Whatever, is that all you wanted?" Jade shook her head opening her mouth to say something but was cut off by Andre and Robbie walking over to the table, "never mind" she whispered pushing her self of the seat and stalking away.

"what's got her panties in a twist?" Rex the obnoxious puppet of Robbie laughed, Tori shook her head flicking the puppet in the head "hey" she heard but she wasn't paying attention her eyes followed the pale teen who was rushing out of the court yard and back into the school, "Have you noticed her acting strange recently?" Tori asked the songsmith who was picking at his fruit salad. "Isn't she always strange?" he said tilting his head to watch Tori who was staring at the seat Jade had been seated in. "Don't joke around Andre, I'm serious since prome she hasn't said a hurtful thing towards me and she doesn't even sit with us heck she stands a few meters away from us and even Beck, we need to find out what's happening".

Andre thought back to the past week, Tori was right Jade had toned down on the hateful comments and she had been staying clear of any hand on hand contact. "Well let's talk to Beck, see if he will say why Jade has been- uh- distant?" He said trying to think of an expectable word to explain what Jade is doing. "Well he is coming now so ask him" Robbie commented pointing over to Beck who had Cat on his heal and he looked quit annoyed which was a rare sight to see. "Yo Beck man" Andre yelled waving over the other teens who looked up at the exact same time and headed over to the table. "Have any of you seen Jade?" the red headed teen asked batting her eyelashes at the other's, usually that would be cute but Tori wanted to know what was going on with Jade. "Yeah, but we need to ask you Beck about her, she has been acting strange recently-" once again Tori was cut of by someone _Today seems to be the day for everyone to get cut off _Cat thought as Beck started talking "I know okay, I don't what's going and apparently Cat saw her crying, but I can not find her anywhere".

The other four teens looked at Beck trying to figure out what to say to him without setting off anything in him, "Isn't that Jade's crown from prome?"Cat asked pointing to the crown which was lying on the pavement behind a dustbin. "Yeah, why would that be there?" Tori asked setting her hands on the table to step up, everyone else followed her but they suddenly stopped as they caught site of the bent and bloodied crown, "well that's defiantly a crown Jade would like, why would you buy one like that for Prome Tori? did you plan on having her the queen?" Beck laughed reaching down to pick it up but Andre grabbed his wrist,

_"That's not what the crown looked like when we put it on her mate"._

* * *

**So maybe like review and stuff and tell me how it's going? should I continue or just forget about it? Yeah uhh thanks :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kay kay so maybe I lied in the last chapter, I don't own the world but I do own my cool new snake ring, are you jealous? yeah thought so..**

* * *

Things never went to Jade's plan, ever. Like the night of Prome she had the asphalt cafe booked out for _her _new play 'Clowns don't bounce' but that never went to bloody plan because some bubblegum princess named Tori Vega had to ruin it by demanding that Hollywood Art's have a prom or a _prome _as the brunette defended, she lost her night out to prissy little Vega and to make things just that extra bit worse Tori had the nerve to call her a freak demon through a bull horn because Jade tried to sabotage _prome, _she had promised her self not to quit so she set out to ruin it bit by bit; the screenwriter had Doug the diaper guy perform instead of the band Tori had booked. But still that seemed to bite her on the ass, the bubblegum princess decided to get even and announce her '_prome queen'_ she wouldn't of cared if she had been Queen but Tori had to make it a whole lot fucking worse by having the fat diaper man become King, she didn't think things could get any worse but they did and she knew nothing would ever go to her plan _ever_ again.

* * *

"Seriously Andre don't play around, why did you buy a crown like this Tori?" Beck questioned knowing full well Tori would never actually buy something so strange for her precious prome, but he just didn't want to face reality that could be behind the reason to why the crown looked in such a state. The three other teens plus a puppet tried to think of something to say, but they where lost for words; why would was Jades crown like that? "Beck, I seriously don't know why it's like that-" the brunette began saying but stopped when she caught site of the long haired actor sprint of towards the entrance of school, Cat was rather shocked by the fast movement from Beck and ran after him followed by the other's who had a million thoughts flying through there brain, _what did happen prome night?_

"Has anyone seen Jade? JADE!" the tanned teen yelled searching high and low, but had not come across his pale girlfriend who he desperately wanted to talk to, he wanted her to tell him off for thinking of the worst possible thing; she properly just stepped on it when she got crowned queen, plus it properly wasn't even blood? maybe it was ketchup.. but he knew the difference from his favourite condiment to blood that he had seen quit alot of when he fell face first into the pavement at the age of 13.

"JADE" the smaller teen with bright red hair screamed peering her head into the black box theatre "WHAT?" a voice boomed back startling Tori who fell into Andre who had coward away into the wall, Jade appeared from behind the stage with a script in hand a bottle of water in the other hand.

"I need to ask you something" Beck whispered trying to hide the fear that had slid up his throat making his wind pipes tightened around and his eyes prick with salty tears, he hadn't even asked the question yet he felt himself crumbling not wanting to know the answer. "Well I'm kind of busy, I need to learn this script" she mumbled waving the large blue script in the air, that didn't stop him thought. He strode across the floor reaching for Jade who stepped back on impulse; "why did you move away from me?" he commented stepping forward again lacing his fingers around her elbow, he could feel the muscle's in her arms tense and she tugged back. "Stop, I'm trying to practice Beck, seriously just fucking stop; if you really need to ask me such an important question, ask me later right now I am busy" she shouted pushing on his chest with balled fist's, he knew she was still pissed of from prome night when he begged her to stop messing with Tori, and she even admitted to some things he hadn't even realized he had done. But he hadn't felt her touch in over two week's it was basically foreign to him but not it felt like she was a stranger and he was some mass serial killer; like she wanted to get away from him so bad she'd cut of her limbs. "Okay, I'll let you practice, but I still need to talk to you later" he watched her nod her head as she went back to looking over her script, her arms hugged tight to her chest and her pale fingers rubbing viciously over the spot his hand had been, with that he walked away from her waving the group for them to follow.

"She feels different, if that makes sense; everything about her has changed since I had told her I was going to Canada for a few days" Beck sighed running a hand through his long brown locks that everyone was madly in love with. He didn't understand why her hands where so cold and frigid against him, she used to relax when he would talk or touch her but he could practically feel her arm/hands screaming out _no _when he held her elbow, he didn't understand why everything was looking so wrong. "we need to talk to her, all of us". Everyone nodded accepting the fact they would not be able to get out of this, even if they didn't want to get out of it they where scared out of there minds of what they might find out; yet Robbie Shapiro was the only one who didn't have one trace of negativity going through his mind, he was the only one thinking this was just one of Jade's silly games like the time she faked her black eye when Tori supposedly whacked her with a cane, this is just properly being filmed for her new short film just anything that didn't involve Jade actually being hurt.

_"Babe, please don't get yourself in trouble by ruining Tori's Prome, can't you just leave her alone; stop picking on her" Beck pleaded over the phone, he had walked away from his family frantically searching for Jade's number in his phone. Tori had texted him of Andre's phone insisting he speak to Jade because she was going overboard with sabotaging her perfect prome, he had told her he didn't own Jade and could not tell her what to do, he was across the country with his family why did they have to drag him into there everyday drama? "Don't babe me okay? she stole my night I had the asphalt cafe booked out you know how hard I worked on this play why do you always choose her side, god Beck just leave me alone you never defend me any more" she had screamed over the phone her voice cracking when she admitted to him about not defending her against anyone she was an independent person but she needed her boyfriend to back her up when people put her or there relationship down; he had went to say something but she cut of the call sprinting back into the centre of prome, she had finished sabotaging the prome as she seen everyone begin to go back home but Tori Vega had skipped up the stairs with a devious plan on finishing Jade off for the day; she was naming Prome king and queen. _

_Jade had a bazillion thoughts running through her mind when she saw the glimmer of satisfaction run though the brunettes eyes, she hadn't even heard anything that came out of Tori's mouth but she knew that Tori had named her Queen; Tori wanted everyone to laugh at her, she knew she had once again lost to perfect cheek bones Tori Vega, oh but she did hear her announce the king and that set her off anger bubbled inside the ice queen she could practically feel her insides churning in embarrassment ; she knew she deserved some type of punishment for actually committing her self to sabotaging the play but to have her paired with Doug the diaper guy this could ruin her life for a long time, it defiantly bumped down her 'scare-o-meter'. "WHAT?" she had screamed swivelling her head from the fat man and Tori who had a victorious smile on her face, damn you Vega, damn you. _

_She thought she was going to be lucky enough to get away without having to deal with the 'king' but he had wrapped his warm sweaty arms around her waist and hoisted her up carrying her out of the school, "let go of me right now" she had yelled repeatedly until he dropped her on the curb, "God you are no fun, come on let's leave this whore to herself" Doug growled turning away from her, without a glance back he had left Jade in the dark by her self; she knew she shouldn't be feeling sorry for her self that she had bought on this, well not entirely if Tori hadn't been so demanding she would of been able to do her play and everything would be sunshine and rainbows; when is it ever rainbows in Jades life? she was defiantly thinking of Cat the red headed teens life, Jade's life was more blood and scissors in her life something dark and mysterious. _

_Walking away from the school she made her way past a line of cars not watching her surroundings, the only thing waking her out of her thoughts was the bright red break lights from a car which was inches away from backing up on her, _

_"hey watch out dick for brains" she yelled slamming her hand down on the boot of the Mercedes bend; stepping out of the view of the car she didn't wait for the owner to shout at her back, she wasn't looking for a fight right now._

_ "You shouldn't speak to your elders that way little girl" spinning on the spot to scream at the man for calling her little, she was far from little have you seen her tits? All the signs started blaring in her head when she felt a sharp pinch in her left shoulder blade, what the fuck was that? her body seemed to go into overdrive she wanted to run but physically could not her limbs had numbed in a matter of seconds and the man who had called her a little girl made his way around her so she could catch what he looked like, he wore ripped jeans and a white shirt but some sort of large hat covered half his face but she could definitely make out stubble on his chin, _

_"maybe you'd like to apologize for your rude language?" he whispered snatching her chin in between clothed hands, shaking her head vigorously__"suck my dick" she coughed her throat tightening as his other hand laced around her neck squeezing tightly, the screenwriter could feel her face becoming hot she properly looked like one of Cat's stuffed blue pigs,_

_"you'll be sorry" he chuckled against my cheek slipping his hot wet tongue down my ear, his saliva leaving a trail of sticky heat; this wasn't right, he wasn't allowed to do shit like this, this is rape or something why couldn't she scream why was her throat so dry his hands had left her neck and was now dragging her by the arms to his car, "don't scream"._

"NO"

Everyone in Sikowitz class jumped in surprise as Jade screamed loudly sending the shruggers of there chairs in fright, Beck was by her side in seconds along with group, "Jade wake up, Jade" he exclaimed shaking on her pale cold body; Sikowitz clenched his hands on Beck to stop him from hurting Jade. "Beck stop" He said motioning Andre to pull Beck away from the screaming Jade, her body was shaking out of control and had Cat in tears trying to wake her up, after a few seconds of non stop screaming the pale singer's eyes shot open and she jumped out of the chair hunching over, her hands rubbed up and down on her legs; her throat tasted like bile and she wanted to vomit but kept her mouth shut as she took large breaths of air through her nostrils trying to calm her self down, she could feel eyes on her only just realizing she must of fell asleep in class. Slowly standing up straighter, Beck made his way out of Andre's lock and headed towards Jade getting to her eye level, her eyes where blank and her eyebrows knitted together.

"What just happened?" he asked letting his hands ghost over her finger tips, this time she didn't shift away except throw her arms around his neck bringing his body closer to hers, "Everyone must leave the classroom, except from Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Tori and Andre" the half balding hippy demanded waving his hands in a dismissive action towards the wooden classroom door, everyone excluding the group trailed out annoyed that they couldn't find out what caused the all to famous wicked witch of the west to freak out like that.

"I don't know what to do he's everywhere" Jade sobbed against Beck's chest trying to push away the nagging in the back of her mind, the man's voice ll to familiar to her brain telling her '_don't tell anyone about this, you'll regret it little girl' _but she couldn't hide it any more it was eating her away everything inside of her was crumbling away to oblivion. "Who is everywhere?" Cat whispered shying her hand towards the middle section of Jade's back rubbing up and down, her shirt riding up with Cats warm hand, she wanted to comfort her best friend but was scared that she would flip out from hand on hand contact. Everyone waited patiently hearing the wretched sobs leave Jade's body as she clung to the hansom actor not leaving any space between them.

Jade physically could not fight away the man's voices in her head telling her not to tell anyone, she desperately wanted to tell her friends but felt as if she did the man would hear and go after her; so she sucked in her sobs waiting a few moment's until she knew she wouldn't scream out what happened to her; "I'm just being silly I'm sorry, I haven't had much sleep recently I keep having these nightmares I'm sorry I scared you guys" she lied chewing on the inside of her cheek, not sparing a glance to anyone she scooped up her bag and exited the room, Beck wanted to stop her but was scarred by what had just happened, he knew the pale actress was lying she would defiantly not have had a melt down in front of everyone if it was just nightmares.

"_Did you see that massive bruise on her back_?"

* * *

**So I had a tetanus jab today... it was such a strange feeling haha. OH AND SOME GIRL ON INSTAGRAM TOLD ME I LOOKED LIKE LIZ like what is this devilcraft? she must be blind. Follow me on twitter?; /Wereallinsane**

**PLEASE REVEIW YOU SEXY DUCKLINGS. YOU CAN TELL ME IF THIS SUCKED OR IF IT WAS GOOD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I own your soul. (Dude seriously was so hard updating, I've lost my mojo!) **

It's not like Jade didn't want to tell everyone what happened to her, she would love to shout it from the rooftops; but she knew _that man _would find her again, she's not stupid she know's he doesn't have magical powers or like owns her soul or something stupid but she knew she couldn't reach out for help because that person she told would go against what Jade ask's and tell someone like the police and she did not want them going after the man who's out there waiting patiently for the _little girl _to tell someone, he oh so desperately wants to latch his hands on the pale girl again to feel her cold skin pressed against his overly heated tanned skin; to watch her crimson blood flow oh so delicately out of her thighs where he bit so hard he could rip skin, he wanted to hear her cries of agony begging, pleading for him to stop but he knew she wasn't thick and that in the back of her mind she was hitting her self for even asking/screaming such a stupid thing no one ever stops what they started when it's what he was doing. So ultimately she scribbled down furious lines and lines and lines of crap about men, how they were all filthy and didn't deserve to walk on the same floor as most respectable women; she did nothing wrong she wasn't a hussy or a slut Jade west was a respectable woman okay maybe she was rude, spiteful a total bitch to everyone but she did nothing to be used in a foul act such as what she went through. The lines turned into pages which turned into 3 books of a play she called 'were not the same' it was exactly what everyone knew she wrote about; Horror, suspense but this time it was all reality nothing was fake not one word she wrote.

* * *

Becks RV

"One time my brother stole one of Jade's bra's when she stayed over, she was so angry just like she is now, maybe he stole her crown this time?" Cat babbled innocently looking up through her long brown eyelashes pouting her lips at Tori who was fidgeting on becks sofa; she was extremely uncomfortable sitting in the RV with everyone in complete silence, Cat was asking Tori non stop question about Jade and she couldn't take it any more the room was getting to hot and she could feel one bead of sweat trail it's way down her back disappearing into her clothing. "Cat can you just play with those pencils or something, I really need some air" Tori strained pushing herself of the sofa and out the door of the RV not listening to the protests from the others, if she stayed in that RV for any longer she would vomit; she didn't want to find out what happened to Jade, because she knew oh she knew deep down in her beautiful mind that she had watched Jade get carried out of the school but she was so happy that she won against Jade who hates her so much that she flipped it off and started singing with Andre and Cat; she didn't want to face the reality of what happened, she didn't want to be responsible.

"VEGA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT BECKS, HE'S CHEATING ON ME ISN'T. WHY WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING" the pale actress was screaming so loud that Tori could feel her heart drumming in her ears, Jade was so angry her face was turning red and her mouth was moving in rapid speed; the slam of RV door went and Beck was running out trying to hold onto Jade who was screaming at him begging him to stop touching her, she started crying hysterically her arms going limp at her sides; All Tori could do was scratch at her palm holding in the tears of fright. "Jadey" little red's voice squeaked from the inside of Beck's RV, Jade's soaked eyes stared at Cat in surprise then she looked around to see Andre holding the door of the RV open with Robbie cowering behind him. The brunette sucked in her breath trying to push down the embarrassment of this moment down her throat, she had jumped to conclusion and had a raging fit over nothing, "Oh my god" she whispered bringing a shaky hand for her mouth her eyes shot to Beck who's face was nudged into her neck, his rapid breathing hitting her collarbone, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to act like that" she stumbled waiting for Beck to move his head so she could see his disapproving eyes rip into her astonished blue eyes. "Jadey where did you get that bruise?" Cat piped up walking on her toes over to Jade who was on the floor in Becks arm's; the handsome teens head left Jade's neck and looked down at her hip which Cat was running a light finger over, a disgusting yellow/purple bruise covered her hip and up to the crease of her stomach. "Don't" her voice cracking as her hand went to pull down the oversized black jumper which could fit four other people in; Beck's hand grabbed her wrist before she could move her shirt, "Jade, where did you get this from?" the Aladdin look alike asked but it came out more of a demand, he could feel anger bubble in the pit of his stomach, who would do this to his girlfriend? and why hadn't he noticed the abnormal amount of bruising over her body.

"I- I can't tell you, just please forget that you saw it" she pleaded wrapping her pale fingers around both Beck and Cat's hands, but her eyes met the other three Teens who had inched closed to see what the bruise looked like, she could see the horror in there eyes but non of them said anything to her. "Jade, Your asking me to forget that I have seen a foul bruise on my girlfriend how can you ask me this" he shouted dropping Jade out of his arm's to push himself up and run his hands repeatedly through brown locks of hair, "Tell me Jade, tell me right now what's going on why have you been so distant, so nice to everyone why have you not wanted me to hold you or yet see you I'm over this I don't want to watch someone I love slowly kill themselves your killing yourself Jade when was the last time to ate a proper meal better yet slept, tell me what the fuck is going on I can't do this, I'll call the police and get them to get it out of you if that's what it takes, FUCK Jade I love you why the fuck can't you tell me" the tanned teen was now sobbing into his hands crouching over so his tears fell through the gaps of his fingers and onto the pavement. Andre moved away from the door to console his best friend, his large hand pressing against Becks middle back brining him to his chest, "I don't know what to do" he sobbed into Andre's red clothed chest, The songsmith could feel Becks sobs rack through his body vibrating him.

Robbie and Tori didn't dare move, they felt as if they said something they would be slashed to pieces; Yeah they where there friends well kind of to Jade but they didn't feel as though Jade or Beck would be comfortable in them muttering stupid things to them so they stood back nd waited for a signal to move closer.

Cat had pulled Jade into the RV both of them crying, Jade crying because she had made Beck lash out and cry, Cat crying because her best friend and Beck where also crying all she wanted was for everyone to be happy and stop with the shouting and secrets. "Jade you need to tell us, please don't keep secrets from me or your friends, we can help you" It wasn't everyday you got to see little Caterina so serious, not one ounce of childish humour showed on her face or in her voice; Cat could see what Jade was keeping from everyone was keeping her awake at night and she knew how that felt she didn't want her best friend upset any more. "I can't Cat, he'll find out I told" she whispered barely audible to the human ear; the pale actress's hand's scratched at her thighs tying to calm her thoughts which were all over the place. "Please Jade, I promise he won't find out I pinky-" she was cut of by the others entering the RV, Beck locking the steal door and making his way over to the sofa which was situated in front of Jade's figure, "Were not leaving until you tell us" Robbie piped up leaning against the headboard of Becks bed, everyone else voiced up that they agreed making there voices loud so Jade would listen.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED REALLY? YOU WANT TO FUCKING KNOW THAT SOME CREEPY MOTHER FUCKER WHO'S FACE I CAN NOT GET OUT OF MY HEAD RAPED ME AND BRUTALLY ATTACKED ME ON PROME NIGHT YEAH IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR, DO YOU WANT TO SEE THE BRUISES TOO" Jade screamed ripping her extremely large shirt over her head along with unbuttoning her loose black pants letting them pool at her ankles, in any other situation Robbie and Andre would have looked away like gentlemen, but the scars and bruises on Jade's Pale Petit body had them fixed on her like she was a movie screen. "Is this what you wanted, did you want me to break down and tell you this guy just wont leave my mind" Jade sobbed falling into Cat's open arm's she grabbed the end of Becks blanket and draped it over Jade's body.

"W-h-ho did this to you, why didn't you tell us" Cat blubbered running her tanned index finger across the bumpy scab on Jade's rib which looked to have been a extremely deep cut. The pale actress crawled away from Cat bumping her half naked body against Beck who was caught in between sobbing and staring into space, Jade's hand pulled on Becks jacket bringing him closer to her so she could hide herself in his body. "I'm so sorry I left you on that night, I'm so sorry I got so angry at you when I came home and didn't talk to you for four days, I'm sorry I never realized anything happened to you, I'm so sorry" by now anything that he was trying to say came out as a mix between a sob and a cough, No one had seen Beck like this and it made everyone inside churn at how serious everything was getting inside this RV, all Tori Vega could think was 'I let her get carried out of prome with that douge guy, I shouldn't off stooped to her level and tried to get back at her, I shouldn't of been a whiny teenage girl and demanded for prome, I shouldn't of done anything.'

"Jade, Oh my dog this is all my fault I shouldn't of let you leave with douge the diaper guy I'm so sorry" Tori cried letting her body fall to the carpeted floor with a thump, tears streamed down her face; she used the ends of her jacket to viciously at her eyes so she could look at Jade, but her vision was blurred with salty tears.

"_THIS WAS YOUR FAULT? HOW COULD YOU LET HER LEAVE TORI ARE YOU STUPID, HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN" _

**I'm so sorry guys, I had an eye operation so I havn't had time to write I feel so bad, and this sucks, has so many mistakes but literally it took me 4 hours to write this because I had to keep stopping the light on the laptop hurts my eyes and they keep watering but I ventured through just to update, again just review please and yes I know it has mistakes I will fix it when my eyes are healed c: I love you all. **_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I do not own Victorious. **

**Well it has been a long time since I have updated, I am much better now my eyes have healed great still sore sometimes but yeah hope you like this chapter, it sucks but ehhh. MATURE CONTENT BELOW BEWARE.**

* * *

**"****_THIS WAS YOUR FAULT? HOW COULD YOU LET HER LEAVE, TORI ARE YOU STUPID, HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN"_**

"No no I didn't I mean I did but I wasn't thinking about her safety just the fact I finally out smarted Jade, she always wins I just needed to win this once I didn't I'm so sorry Jade really, if I could go back in time I would, I would of let you won I would have given up when you came stomping in demanding me to cancel my prome, I really would have all I want is for you to like me but you hate me and I get that but I didn't want this to happen to you, you of all people don't deserve this I'm so sorry". The brunette pop singer blubbered her thin hands rubbing large circles on her Jean covered legs, she couldn't bring her self to look at anyone but Jade wishing for the pale beauty to forgive her once in her live.

Becks anger just seemed to bubble up inside of him fighting against his blood and bones to rage out and scream at Tori for still being able to talk crap about Jade even in the situation she was in right now. "How dare you?!" he shouted raising his hand to back hand the tall brunette, but a cold hand laced through the holes between his fingers, a soft warm breath tickled the back of his exposed neck of where he bunched his hair into a pony tail, "Beck calm down, please don't hurt her" Jades delicate voice whispered into his ears sending shivers down his spine, his neck arched to see his girlfriends face which was mixed between scared and worried, "I-I' sorry I don't know why I would even try that, I'm not that type of person sorry" Beck stuttered sitting back down next to Jade wrapping his arms around her body so he could keep her warmer.

"It's fine, I would have deserved it, but I really am sorry Jade I just want you to like me" Tori tilted her head to the side showing of a crooked smile. " Tori, I do like you i envy you, you kissed my boyfriend on the first day and all I can ever think about is how much pretty you are and skinnier and how about that you get everything without even trying; my whole life I have had to work extra hard and half the time I feel as if my life is slipping away and the only thing keeping me on track is you, my competition I strive to be better then you to get under your skin and make you crack, but I always lose, your like my best friend other then Cat" Jade claimed her wet blue eyes stared into Tori's golden brown eyes as if she was sending a physic apology that no one could hear, the stare of seemed to only last for a few seconds but to the two teenage girls they knew that the rivalry was off, that they could finally be friends. "Jade" Cat began bringing everyone's attention away from the apologies and back to the situation Jade was in, Cat's voice was quiet but shrill she had a look in her eye that screamed 'I need to know everything'.

"You need to tell us all what happened, and then we have to tell you parents or the police, if you can just get it all out it will be okay I swear nothing bad will happen to you" Cat insisted her small hands squeezed around the blanket spread on Jade's body, Robbie moved his body towards Tori's bringing her towards the computer chair so she could have a seat, her silent thank you sparked a smile in Robbie's face, the two sat back against the corner watching the other's waiting for Jade to scream again or run away, they didn't know what to expect. Andre took a seat next to Cat rubbing the palm of her hand, he knew how she got in serious situation.

"I c-can't he promised me that he would find a way to get me again if I told anyone, I don't want to go through it all again, please no not again" the pale beauty pleaded salty tears slipping out the corner of her eyes and landing on Beck's white tank top. "Jade I really think you should tell us, we will never let anything like this happen again if you can just tell the police what he looks like and where it was they can put him in Jail and everything will stop for you, you wont be scared to leave your house or talk to any more" Beck said his tanned thumb ran under her eye's wiping away the warm tears.

Jade let her eyes closed letting in the feeling of having someone love her so much she loved the feeling, all she could think was I'm so grateful to have my friends and my boyfriend around me in a time like this, they should know what exactly happened. "Okay I'll tell you" she whispered taking in a deep breath of air.

* * *

"I had just got of the phone with you" looking up at Beck who was staring down at her he was bad at hiding his fear, because she could see straight through him." Tori had obviously decided it was her time to win because she announced I was the prome Queen which I would have to minded if you had been there with me because I knew I would of had to be paired with someone else, and that someone else was Doug the Diaper guy, I was so humiliated I literally could not think straight, he decided to carry me of out of the school; I kept screaming at him to put me down when he finally did he said I was no fun and called me a whore, I could not be bothered with him so I stalked away from the school and I got to this place cars where parked in a straight line outside a few buildings, I remember not looking where I was going and the break lights made me stop, I nearly got hit by a car reversing and I screamed at them." she whispered trying to fight the tears again, looking down at Becks leg she dozed into a flashback.

_"hey watch out dick for brains" she yelled slamming her hand down on the boot of the Mercedes bend; stepping out of the view of the car she didn't wait for the owner to shout at her back, she wasn't looking for a fight right now._

_"You shouldn't speak to your elders that way little girl" spinning on the spot to scream at the man for calling her little, she was far from little have you seen her tits? All the signs started blaring in her head when she felt a sharp pinch in her left shoulder blade, what the fuck was that? her body seemed to go into overdrive she wanted to run but physically could not her limbs had numbed in a matter of seconds and the man who had called her a little girl made his way around her so she could catch what he looked like, he wore ripped jeans and a white shirt but some sort of large hat covered half his face but she could definitely make out stubble on his chin,_

_"maybe you'd like to apologize for your rude language?" he whispered snatching her chin in between clothed hands, shaking her head vigorously__"suck my dick" she coughed her throat tightening as his other hand laced around her neck squeezing tightly, the screenwriter could feel her face becoming hot she properly looked like one of Cat's stuffed blue pigs,_

_"you'll be sorry" he chuckled against my cheek slipping his hot wet tongue down my ear, his saliva leaving a trail of sticky heat; this wasn't right, he wasn't allowed to do shit like this, this is rape or something why couldn't she scream why was her throat so dry his hands had left her neck and was now dragging her by the arms to his car, "don't scream"._

_"Get your hands of me, you could be put in prison for this" she croaked banging her hands against his chest, "Well I'm not going to prison am I? because you wont tell anyone" his laugh filled her ears which started to buzz. His left hand grabbed hold of her hands bending them behind her back while his other hand grabbed around Jade's mouth pushing her forward towards the office building, all she could hear was the buzzing noise as well as the clicks of her heels against the pavement, She usually never sweat but right now beads of sweat built up on her forehead as she tried to analyse what was going on, why someone would feel the need to hall her into a building, couldn't he just tell her off for swearing at him. _

_"Now, your going to do what I say and if you don't we can do it the hard way." she shook her head biting his pinky finger while kicking her leg behind her into his leg, "LET GO OFF ME" she screamed racing back to where she thought was the front door but came to a half empty room, only a desk placed in the middle of the room as well as a radiator with handcuffs hanging of the nob. "Oh you found the room what a good little girl" his breath hit her bare shoulders, the man's hands found her waist and pushed her hard against the desk, her leg smashed into the draw; she screamed at the impact it started to throb erratically. "Stop screaming, no one will hear you this is sound proof just for me" he ruffled up the bottom of her dress pushing it up her waist, "please why are you doing this, you said I was a child why would you even think of doing this to a kid" she cried struggling under his back which was pressing her hard against the wooden desk, "Oh I never said you where a kid just a little girl, meaning you are much smaller and weaker then me and this is my favourite game; you are just perfect for me, now don't move this wont hurt unless you make me hurt you".  
_

_Jade's body seemed to thrust away from him fighting against him even though her mind was telling it to stop, it was like she wasn't in charge of her body any more, but what she was doing seemed to annoy the man because he pulled out a knife running it across her stomach until he found just the spot to dig it into her flesh carving some symbol until her blood poured onto the desk making it to wet for her to stay still, "please stop, I wont tell any one I promise just don't do anything you will regret, you don't want to do this please" she was now blubbering her face pressed against the desk her tears started to mix with her blood, "oh this is what I do Jade, I've been waiting for this for a long time. Now let's make this fun you can keep screaming but scream my name it's Joshua, Joshua Fitz".Everything clicked in Jade's brain, the voice the way he moved and his very subtle moustache, he worked with her dad, he had since she was thirteen; her dad had moaned and moaned about how he had to look after some young hot shot who didn't know anything but by the time she turned 15 he had started to like him and praised him all the time, even her mother wanted him over for dinner. But when she turned 16 he had quit and she didn't see him again. "You worked for my dad" she whispered sucking in a breath as she felt his hand cup her ass rubbing viciously until her panties slid down just enough for him to drop his hand inside them and trail a line up and down her pussy, "I did, but seeing you all the time and fighting the urge just to smash to against your mothers kitchen bench was so hard I had to quit but now I can do this and then I can leave and I wont have to face you father' face because you wont tell anyone unless you want me to find you and carve you into tiny pieces, because I will and I will keep your pieces," he growled thrusting two of his fingers inside of her making her scream against the bench, "please stop I donn-t" she coughed out, his hand pushed her face against the table stopping her from talking, his fingers moved in a harsh fast motion she could feel herself bleed as he roughly plunged in and out, she began to sob again as his hands pulled down the Zipper to the back of her prome dress, which she wish she never spent one hundred dollars on. "You know I knew you properly weren't a Virgin, you and that stupid boyfriend of yours that always pranced around your house in front of me with. This wont be as fun as I thought it would have been, but it;s still fun, I get to see you in all your glory and I get to touch you the way I want because you wont tell anyone, will you?" Jade nodded her head squeezing her eyes shut, everything seemed to stop when she heard a door slam on the other side of the room; she also felt Joshua go stiff against her his left hand which was groping her breast fell away and he pressed his finger against her lip motioning for her to be quite, even though she nodded she knew before she could even think about it; "HELP" she screamed kicking her heeled foot into the back of Joshua and ran towards the door, leaving the room she came back into the main room which was empty no one was around, she then realized it wasn't a door inside closing it was a door outside because a car started up and sped away, all she could think was she was about to get killed. Joshua grabbed a fist fall of her hair and pulled her back into the room pushing her onto the floor and repeatedly kicking her her arms and rib. "Why do you have to disobey me? this could have been over and done with but you just made it longer and more painful" he shouted cupping Jades face in his hands and pressing his lips to her's she fought against him until he sat between her legs restraining her arms above her, with his free hand he unfastened his zippier and button wiggling his legs around until he could get himself free of his jeans, Jade remained still keeping her eyes closed, just as she was about to kick again he thrust into her making her scream out in mercy, pleading him to stop; he continued to go at a fast speed, ripping her from the inside out "just stop please im begging you stop". he looked at her with stone cold eyes, his body shivered and she could feel him give out above her, his hot seeds gushed through her, he let out a breath bringing his hand to her mouth, with one almighty punch he knocked her out, leaving her there to fend for her self. _

" I don't know how long I had been left in that room for, but the blood on my legs had dried up and you could see the purple of my bruising already, it was still dark out side but cars started to move around I guessed it was about 4 in the morning, my parents didn't even wonder where I was I went straight up stairs and sat under the shower for 3 hours trying to rinse of what had happened, and then when you finally came back home Beck I couldn't even look you in the eye, I knew Tori had told you what had happened and I knew you where angry so I just stayed away but yet I needed you the most then I needed someone to tell me everything was okay, but I couldn't tell you, and I just wish this never happened I hate it I hate it so much"

Yeah okay so it was short and sucky, but seriously I can only ever make a really good first chapter and then everything goes down hill, ): Sorry if the content was too much for you but really it wasn't that bad I could make it a whole lot worse. Also I'm in need of someone to make me a trailer for this story, if you know anyone please pm me, I will love you forever and I shall also make you a short story of any kind you want well not any because I don't do Bori, or Bat sorry but yeah anyone else is fine (: review, favourite, follow. FOREVER GRATFEULLL..


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I own you and everything on this filthy earth.**

* * *

Jade West always thought she had power, the most undying strong power in the middle of her palm. But was she was oh so wrong, the world had turned it's back on her and the power fizzled out to a smidgen of dust. She would never regain that power, she would never get the world to look at her the same. She had died the night of prome and so had the power she earned.

"Do you think I'll ever be the same, as I was before? Powerful and bitter?" The screen writer hiccuped her head rested on the tanned leg of Cat Valentine her best friend who had been staring at the pale girl for the past hour, "You'll always be the Jadelyn West I met on the curb of my house" Cat replied using her thumb to wipe away her own salty tears which fell on Jade's pale forehead. "What about you Tori? Do you think I'll be the same ever again?". Victoria Vega couldn't muster up a word, she didn't know how to answer such an easy question; would Jade ever be able to be the girl she met on her first day scrunched up face and foul mouthed. No she wouldn't. "No, you won't... you'll be the most beautiful brave and talented girl I have ever met, you have had something shit happen to you but you will get over this, it may take days centuries but it will end and you will be happy and we will be here for you every step of the way and you will get your power back maybe not today or tomorrow but one day. But you wont be the same girl you where 5 weeks ago."

Another hiccup escaped Jade's mouth, she didn't have the energy to speak; she was physically and emotionally drained before she knew it her eye lids closed and she was fast asleep, her mind trying to push out all of the nightmares.

"We have to tell someone, I don't care what Jade think's will happen; we can't let this rapist get away with this, she will be safe in the hands of the police and we wont leave her side right?" Andre said he hadn't said a thing for the past 6 hours, he knew he had to say something and this was the exact thing that everyone needed to hear, each and everyone of them knew Andre was right they couldn't sit back and watch Jade fear for her life because of some angry man who took out whatever he was feeling on the weak pale singer, Beck didn't want to face the police he wanted to find the man who did the unthinkable to his beautiful girlfriend and rip him into shreds, he wanted the man to feel exactly what shade was feeling when he put his grubby hands on her delicate body.

"Why don't we just find him and kill him" Beck growled he could practically imagine his hands gripping around the unknown persons neck, snapping it in half with just his hands, the blood oozing onto his fingers; he felt powerful just from his imagination he wanted to know how he would feel when he actually did it.

"I know your angry and upset and hurt that someone would do this to Jade, but we can't just kill this man we would get done for man slaughter or something crazy they wont listen to what we have to say when they arrest us, no one will believe what he did if we just kill him on the spot, we need to tell the police and get Jade to show us this building; she needs to be our bait, I know what your going to say Beck but this is the only way we can get this man to come out, he obviously works or does something in this building if he had his car parked outside and a key. Let's just do this we can get him and then you can kick the shit out of him before the police barge in"

Everyone nodded taking in every word that Andre had said, how where they going to get Jade to tell the police even so how would they get her to take them to the building; she can't even sit in the classroom with people how could she do this. Some way they would convince her to do this, it could take alot of work but deep down Jade knew she would have to go back there even if it was because he did find out that she told someone or because she needed to face her fears and murder the guy.

* * *

"Is this some kind of intervention?" Jade tried to joke as she opened her eyes to see her friends sat in a line against the trailer wall whispering in hushed voices, she had no idea what they were saying. "You could say that" Beck mumbled keeping his eyes fixed on the floor, he couldn't look at his girlfriend he knew it was a sick and horrible thing to think but all he could think about was the hands of some sleazy guy who raped and practically killed his beloved ice beauty. Jade could see the way Beck kept his eyes on the floor, just the flicker of his brown pupils showed her that he was revolted in her, she knew if she told they would judge and they would do something like this, they were going to leave her alone to deal with everything that has happened in the past month or so, even worse they would make her tell the police.

"We want you to show us where this all happened Jade" the red headed best friend burst, not being able to keep quit until Andre gave the signal to go ahead and faux her into giving up more details on where she was at the time of the rape. "What?!" Jade boomed jumping on two legs and darting around the room collecting her clothes and putting them back on, "Your fucking crazy, why would you ask me something so stupid why fuck why did i tell you, are you asking for me to die because I will jump into a bloody moving car instead of get killed by that mother fucking ass hole. I can-n-t-t believe you would ask of something like that, and you Beck how can you sit there without looking at me and agree that I show you where your own girlfriend got brutally attacked and raped by some dirty old man. I hate you all." Jade half screamed, cried darting out of the RV in a matter of seconds leaving the group with wide eyes and jaw drops. They did not expect that to happen especially Cat, oh how they came around this oh so wrong.

* * *

WOW GUYS this is so short but, I am so bloody sorry so much stuff has been going on recently! I moved into my cousins place and then back home and my car broke down and i've been looking for work and stuff. Just alot of stuff I apologies so much for not updating, I promise I will try to put in more hard work to update this faster. I think I am going to put up a new story tomorrow or something not sure when but keep checking my page and have a look at it when its up. Thank you guys for being patient I love you all ... xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
